To a Squirrel at Kylenano
by Flash-Indie
Summary: AU fic. Manny, Sid, Diego. Highschool. Ya.
1. Prologue

To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no

PROLOGUE

This is an AU fic set at a highschool. All the major characters from both films will be there.

Manny – senior(18)

So please, read on, enjoy.

* * *

_To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no_

By W. B. Yeats

Come play with me;

Why should you run

Through the shaking tree

As though I'd a gun

To strike you dead?

When all I would do

Is to scratch your head

And let you go.

* * *

The office wasn't at all like he'd expected. For one, it was much smaller, petite almost. And round, very, very round.

"Mr. Torelli."

In fact, there was scarcely an item in the room that wasn't spherical, circular, cylindrical or curved. That many rounded objects left him yearning for something pointy, something sharp and edgy… that he could jab in his eye. At this point he was willing to try anything, god knows it would be more entertaining than listening to this bald man (with the round, round head) prattle on about…what was it again?

"Manfred Torelli, I am discussing your future here at St. Peter's high school, so I'd recommend that you _listen_."

It was amazing how vice-principal Mervins bald-bowling-ball head changed colour like a mood ring on the sprits before finally settling on purple.

"Manfred," Mervins teeth were slightly green, the boy noted in morbid fascination. "You are now a senior at this academy, a role model for future classes."

"Duly noted, sir."

Mr. Mervins ignored him, or perhaps just disregarded his comment as yet another wisecrack from a twisted generation of youths.

"In your four years at St. Peters, you have not joined a sporting, academic or cultural team. You are yet to show an interest in group-based activities and further more, you make no attempt to fraternize with your peers. Mr. Torelli, this is both a disgraceful representation of the school and a shameful example set for your younger classmates."

Manfred stared beyond Mr. Mervins, straight to the round portrait of the ball. He found that people of authority tended to dismiss you faster if you couldn't meet their eyes.

The vice-principal drew in a deep breath, preparing himself for the second half of his rant. He dug a sweaty, bloated hand into his desk drawer and pulled out a crisp, off-white manila folder.

"In order to overcome this discredit, your teachers, guardian and I have discussed the circumstance in depth, and this year you shall partake in the 'buddy-system'."

The boy's eyes bulged. This had to be a joke…

"You are to report to school at 7:30 tomorrow morning for a quick briefing from Ms. Deander's and will be assigned your freshman buddy at 8:15. Any questions?"

He shook his head in the negative.

"Ok then, that is all, you are dismissed."

Manfred stood and gladly left the small, round room. A buddy? Him? Did he look like a school wet nurse?

* * *

TBC

**Please r & r.**


	2. Someone new

To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no

CHAPTER ONE

This is an AU fic set at a highschool. All the major characters from both films will be here.

Manny – senior (18)

Sid – freshman (15)

So please, read on, enjoy.

* * *

Manfred was tall. As in, really, really tall.

He towered over his peers, an intimidating site with those broad shoulders, stoic face and floppy red-brown hair. It was a chiseled sort of look, and many of the younger, rattier kids said he looked like some left over from the Stone Age. But with his impenetrable wall, and his lack of enthusiasm for, well, anything, students were soon to relate him more to the Ice Age. Manfred tended to agree.

His 'buddy' however, was tall and lanky, with a body he hadn't yet grown into and big blue eyes that were too far apart. Dirty black hair lay atop a pale as snow face. First impressions? The kid was a freak. They'd eat him alive.

The boy sort of waddled over, those long, skinny legs lost in too-big jeans. "Howdy."

Manfred stared. His voice was nasally.

"Siegfried Osmond, at your service." The kid did an awkward sort of bow, giving a lop-sided grin as he did it.

"Your parents were cruel." With that Manfred turned around, shunning the waves of freshmen, as well as the one he was to care for, and skulked into the crowd.

"You can call me Sid." The boy said, glancing at the crowd, before trailing after the older boy.

They continue the death march in utter silence, well, almost. Sid mutters and rambles a persistent stream of verbal diarrhea. The kid uses elaborate hand gestures to further whatever the hell it is he's talking about.

"How about you, big guy. Gotta name?"

"Manfred."

Sid stopped dead in his tracks, checking the other boys face for any hint of a joke. Not finding anything on the sullen face, the freshman flashes a brief look of disgust.

"Ewwww, and you said _my_ parents were cruel. Well don't fret, my hulky friend. I shall save you from a future of name-mockery. Hmm…" He paused, making a show of deep thought. "How about 'Manny, the mammoth-boy.' Oh! Or 'Manny, the morose, the melancholy, the mean." 'Manny' shot him a glare. "Hey, I know-where are we?"

Manfred rolled his eyes as Sid gestured frantically at their surroundings. This didn't look like St. Peter's Highschool anymore, Toto.

"Look, kid."

"Sid." The other corrected him.

"Whatever. I have no intention of playing babysitter to some whiny brat of a freshman. I got sucked into this job by the school, not of my own free will, trust me. So to save us both the pain of having to pretend we tolerate each other, you can go back to the school, and I'll regain my sanity by skipping morning homeroom." Manfred didn't wait for a response, instead opting to storm off down the street.

Sid stood, blinked and tilted his head. "How rude." And with that, he wandered back into the school grounds.

* * *

Manfred grimaced inwardly at the schoolyard chant of "FIGHT". Lunch was always _fun_ at St. Peter's, and this time it came in the form of some moron challenging one of the Rhino brothers – Frank from the sounds of it.

He wouldn't have gotten involved (he usually didn't) had it not been for the all-too-familiar quivering mess now sheltered behind him.

"Hand over the freak, asswipe."

"I wouldn't be making demands if I were so low on the social food chain, Rhino."

Frank Rhino was a junior, short, bulky, with attitude pouring out of his ass, and his brother, Carl, a senior, was no more refined.

"Says you, Torelli." Frank snarled, edging slowly closer to make a grab at the kid behind Manfred.

"Why don't you piss off, or I'll shove this lunch tray up your nose."

The crowd 'oohed', and it was all Manfred could do not to laugh at the stupidity and predictability of his peers.

Sadly, Frank had never been the sharpest tool in the shed, thus bared his teeth and charged, fists at the ready. Carl mimicked, just a few paces behind.

Manfred groaned, grabbing the back of Frank's t-shirt and thrusting him backwards into Carl. Their audience laughed as the brothers fell, tumbling over one another.

"This isn't over." Carl yelled, getting up to leave.

"Yes it is." Manfred stated, unamused.

The crowd dispersed quickly after that, moving on to the next bout of entertainment for the day. Before he knew it, Sid was in front of him, hand up in the air, awaiting what could only be a high-five.

"**Boo-YAH!** We showed them huh, Manny?"

"_I_ showed them, and my name is Manfred, not Manny."

"Same thing. This your table?" Sid asked, sitting down.

"Not anymore." Manfred picked up his tray, honest in his move.

"Hey, wait up! C'mon, you seem to be alone, and hey, so am I. Besides, we make quite the team if you ask me."

"No, I make quite the bodyguard and you make quite the quivering, pathetic coward."

Sid nodded, agreeing, leaving his tray on the table. Manfred did a quick look around the hall, only to discover that there were no more free tables, thus plonked his stuff back down. Clearly seeing this as something it wasn't, Sid grinned from ear-to-ear before starting a long, rambling discussion that Manfred easily tuned out.

Getting rid of the bugger would be harder than he'd thought.

* * *

Please r and r. 


	3. Someone Old

To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no 

CHAPTER 2

This is an AU fic set at a highschool. All the major characters from both films will be here.

Manny – senior (18)

Soto – senior (18)

Diego – Sophomore (16)

Sid – freshman (15)

Zeke – freshman (15)

So please, read on, enjoy.

* * *

Highschool has more labels than a clothing outlet store, few of which are complementary titles to wear on ones sleeve. St. Peter's is hardly immune to this.

However, in the eyes of Katalee Horris, head cheerleader and bitch extraordinaire, there's one character who takes the prize for being _the_ biggest loser-freak of them all.

God only knows his real name, 'Scratt' Pizowski is a fuzzy haired Jewish boy who seems to have been at the school forever.

People say that Scratt's obsessed with nuts.

Manfred says the kid _is_ nuts.

* * *

Diego sighed, deeply and wearily. Another pointless year, another forgettable chapter in his life.

Soto eyed him off, amused. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing." His response was short, clipped.

Diego Pride was 16, not particularly tall, but lean and intimidating none the less. His shaggy blond hair covered yellow-green eyes in a self-conscious, yet somehow cocky manner and his brown skin glowed when touched by the sun.

As far as the female population was concerned, he was a _babe_.

"C'mon, Di, don't lie to the boss." Zeke laughed, in almost-insanity. Diego's growling response fueling it further.

"Shut the fuck up, Zeke." Soto stated, his stoic face never even implying emotion, not that it ever did.

Soto, the leader of their little pack, was tall and vicious. His limbs so long, that on anyone else they would look lanky, yet on him they maintained his threatening appearance.

There were only three others. Ace, round and hungry, always hungry, Senwe, a vile character and Zeke, his insane little cousin.

An odd bunch. Diego's aunt had always said they were rag-tag in a way.

Senwe stood, cigarette dangling from his pursed lips, "Class started ten minutes ago."

Zeke laughed again, right eye twitching just a bit.

And that was that.

* * *

"Shakespeare was a man of undeniable talent. His plays often emphasized…" Mr. Willis droned on, rubbing his chalky hands on his plain gray trousers.

Manfred's eyes blurred, loosing focus on the board in front of him as he absently started doodling on his copy of _A Midsummer Nights Dream_. Across the room, he heard a giggle, a chortle, and then a quick sound of forced silence.

Looking up, he met a pair of great green eyes staring back, floppy red hair all over the place.

A note was tossed onto his desk.

_I'm Ellie._

Manfred stared for a minute, not quite sure what to make of this latest development. Sighing, he roughly scrawled _Manfred_ back.

Her green eyes lit up, and he flushed slightly, not exactly sure where this attention was coming from. She didn't write back though, not for the rest of the lesson, and when the bell rang, sharp and electric, she put her hand on his arm to stop him leaving too quickly.

"Your friend's been there for the last half hour." And with that, she left.

Manfred twitched, slightly confused as to whom she meant, until he looked out the window behind him.

A familiar shaggy, greasy head was bobbing up and down at the window. Goddammit, Sid.

* * *

R and R? 


	4. Gangs, Girls and Guys

To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no 

CHAPTER 3

AU. Highschool. WOOT!

Manny Torelli – senior (18)

Soto Bavaes (Pron. Bah-vay-us) – senior (18)

Ellie Blume – senior (18)

Diego Pryde – Sophomore (16)

Sid Osmond – freshman (15)

Zeke Rodes – freshman (15)

So please, read on, enjoy.

* * *

"Who are they?" Sid asks. It's lunch, and the cafeteria is packed full of buzzing students, however it appears to have slowed dramatically since the doors burst open, and a group of leather-clad boys strutted in.

"Soto's gang."

"Who?"

"Soto," Manfred replied, "Friendly, neighbourhood trigger-happy drug dealer. The lot of them are idiots, kid. Stay away from them."

Sid grins, the happy-go-lucky one that spreads from ear to ear. "Didn't know you cared there, buddy."

"I don't, I just don't want to have to clean the pieces of you off the ground when they blow your brains out your nose."

Still grinning, Sid patted him on the arm, "Sure sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Huh…new member." Manfred stated, ignoring the younger boy.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

Soto's leather boots were slightly scuffed now, Diego noted absently. Not as suave as when they'd first met a number of years ago.

"Soto, hey, Soto!" Ace called, his wide frame lumbering towards them.

"What?"

"Look what I just took off some scrawny-assed kid!" He held out a massive packet of peanuts, and Diego rolled his eyes. Ace had always been a little slow and, quite frankly, not all there.

Soto glanced at Diego, a pained expression marring his attractive face, and the latter chuckled deeply.

But before Soto could respond, a fuzzy form blurred past them, grabbing the packet and rolling onto the floor. The kid stood up, glared, desperately clutching the package to his chest.

He muttered, twitching slightly before he shook his fist angrily at the other boys and ran in the opposite direction.

Dumbfounded, Diego turned to look at Ace and Soto. Ace, for the intimidating mass that he was, had watery brown eyes, whilst Soto laughed in good humour.

"Fuck, that kid is batshit insane."

And really, he was.

* * *

Manfred discovered a passion for ancient history when he was quite young. His parents had died, and his grandma hovered nervously, a constant presence over his seven-year-old self. He'd lost himself in stories of carnivorous beasts, prehistoric man, in the Knights of the Round Table, in Victorian customs, but most of all, in an age of Ice, where mammoths and sabre-tooth tigers roamed the mountains of white.

Mrs. Whittle stood before the class, bags under her eyes, and calloused fingers flicking through pages and pages of paper.

"Your next assessment will be a group project."

An excited murmur ran through the room, "To be selected by myself." Which quickly turned to a unanimous groan.

"You shall be assigned an era on which to work ranging from the prehistoric age to the Victorian era. On that, you shall prepare a 20-minute-presentation emphasising key aspects that have remained alive to this day and age."

The woman glanced over the class, and anyone could see she was thinking of what groupings would cause the most torture to the students she loathed.

"Jennifer Adams, Rodney Pickles, Riku Schmitt. Stone Age. Daniel Flooser, Rai Simmons, Picadilly Que. Elizabethian Era."

The list went on, carried through the room at Mrs. Whittle's careless drone, before she took one last look over the classroom.

"Manfred Torelli…"

Her grey eyes glanced at the papers in her hand.

"Ellie Blume…"

His heart leapt in his chest, and he couldn't really explain why.

"…And Soto Bavaes. Ice Age."

The name of that bastard of a boy really squashed whatever contentment he felt at being grouped with Ellie. Glancing behind him, Soto cast him a twisted smirk before cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey."

The voice at his ear caused him to turn around far too quickly, his head spinning, he met those familiar green eyes.

"Hi." He replied.

Ellie was quite tall too, taller than many of the guys in the grade. Her frame was curvy and broad, and her red hair fell about her face, and rested just bellow her shoulders.

"Stuck with me, huh?"

"Guess so."

* * *

Sid hovered nervously at the gate, Frank and Carl storming closer every second. Where the hell was Manny?

"Uh, hi there, old buddies, old pals."

"Well, _hello_…what was that name again?" Carl asked, clenching his hands, flexing his muscles. And that was all it took really, for Sid to find his feet and sprint, screw Manny, his life was being threatened.

He cursed loudly at the telltale footsteps not too far behind him. The summer wind was whistling in his ears, and his heart pounded in his throat, this just plain sucked.

There was a leather coat somewhere in front of him, and people were afraid when that gang swaggered into the hall, right? He groped for the leaner, slightly shorter body and thrust it in front of him, grinding to a halt.

"I wouldn't mess with me, or my friend here will beat the heck outta ya!"

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?" The body he clutched to stated, growling deep in his throat. Maybe he should've thought this through a little better.

Frank and Carl had slowed to a stop as well, visually growing wary at this new development. Sid thought it was kinda funny, coz his current shield wasn't particularly tall or burly, he made a mental note to laugh about it later.

"Diego, if you'd step aside, we'll just get rid of this creep for you." Frank (or was it Carl?) said.

Sid clutched tighter, and Diego tried to shrug him off.

"Or you could both just piss off." The blond responded.

The Rhino brothers flinched, backing off slowly, "That pussy ain't even worth it."

Diego growled, moving forward too quickly for Sid to keep his hold. He decked one of them straight across the jaw, smirking as the pair ran off once again, much as they had done at lunch a few days earlier.

"My hero!" Sid cried, throwing his arms around the shorter boys neck.

"Get the hell off me." Diego snarled under his breath, shoving the younger to the ground. "I didn't do it for you, the Rhino brother's piss me off is all, so back off." He stalked away and Sid hardly noticed Manfred at his side.

"What was that about?" The older said, and Sid shrugged, grinning at his 'friend'.

"Dunno, but I think you'd get along with him, you're both so grumpy."

Manfred scoffed, pulling his bag higher over his shoulder before leaving the school grounds.

* * *

TBC… 


	5. Lectures and Detention

To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no 

CHAPTER 4

AU. Highschool. WOOT!

Manny Torelli – senior (18)

Soto Bavaes (Pron. Bah-vay-us) – senior (18)

Ellie Blume – senior (18)

Diego Pryde – Sophomore (16)

Sid Osmond – freshman (15)

Zeke Rodes – freshman (15)

So please, read on, enjoy.

* * *

Manny wasn't nearly as surprised as he felt he should've been when Sid approached him at lunch, a shit-eating grin from ear-to-oddly-shaped-ear.

"Who didn't try to kill you?" Manny asked, before biting into a large ham and cheese roll.

"I got detention."

Manfred stared, squinted, then pursed his lips, this was no help however, and he could state quite honestly that he could not see how this brought such a grin to Sid's face. He said as such.

"It's like an induction to the bad-ass side of high school!" Sid said, hands gesturing wildly in unbridled enthusiasm.

Manny eyed him off, not quite shocked at the blatant example of stupidity that Sid was currently exhibiting. It had been just over a week since this incredibly bizarre boy had attached himself to his side, and in reality, Manfred's life hadn't changed half as much as he had expected it too. So, he rolled his eyes in response to Sid's announcement, and replied with a "what for?"

"Huh?"

"What was the detention for, moron?"

"Sleeping in class." Sid laughed, before folding his hands firmly behind his head.

Manny couldn't help but snort, go figure.

* * *

"Ok, so the last Ice Age was about 10,000 years ago…well unless you want to look at it in glaciological terms, in which case we're still technically in an Ice Age due to Greenland and Antarctica."

Ellie had strutted into class with a mountain of pamphlets, posters and pages of information, slamming them down in front of Manfred and Soto. The boys had looked up at her, questioning looks marring their faces, but she'd pleasantly ignored them, launching into a rocky lecture.

"Ok," She pointed at Manfred, "Manny, right?"

"Manfred."

Giving him a weird look, Ellie tucked the pencil she'd been gesturing with behind her ear. "That friend of yours calls you Manny." She stated, matter of fact.

"Yes well, sadly he was dropped on his head too many times as a child. Besides, he's not my friend."

Ellie scoffs, and suddenly Manfred wonders where that charming, giggling girl from yesterday went.

"You're Soto?" The other boy nods, rocking back on his chair.

"Right, you're in charge of environmental background," She threw a wide folder in front of him. "Read up tonight."

"Manny, you cover impact on the ecosystem." A massive red folder was tossed in front of him.

"I'll be covering species and visual presentation. Any questions?"

Soto flashed her a charming grin, one that flashed all 32 of his pristine teeth, before flicking absently through the folder.

"Nup, I'm good." And with that, he got up, and left.

"Well, he's not gonna be much help, huh?" Ellie said.

Manfred glanced up at her curiously, "You went to a lot of effort."

"Yea." She flushed pleasantly, playing with the cuff of her sleeve. "It was no big."

"Yes it was."

Her eyes widened, and her lips quirked. She laughed, "Yea, you're right, it was."

Manny laughed in slight disbelief, as she sorted through another stack of papers.

"Ellie, right?"

She glanced up at him, big green eyes flashing with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Yea."

"It's a big assessment. We should probably…you know." He coughed, "meet up after school to work on it."

Grinning, she responded eagerly, "Yea…ah, no." Both their faces fell, "Uh, I have detention today."

This train of conversation felt eerily familiar. "What for?"

"Bitch slapping Whitney Watson."

* * *

The detention room was very small and very square. Sadly, Sid could practically feel whatever small amounts of intelligence he had left being zapped from his head.

"Take a seat, Mr. Osmond." The teacher with the small, square nose said.

Eyeing the room before him, he noted four other students. There was an exceptionally tall, red-haired girl, with a bright set of emerald green eyes. She sat straight, knees to her chest, big, tanned hands holding firmly to a heavy-duty novel. She might have been a model in some far off, distant life…either that or a possum. Sid started, not exactly sure where that analogy had come from.

Next to her sat a scrawny, twitchy boy huddling desperately close to a packet of nuts. Sid made a mental note to stay very, very far away from him.

At the front of the room was another girl, all chunky jewellery and blonde hair. Boring.

The last figure sat in the back corner of the room, an intimidating sight, half concealed by shadows.

"Hey, I know you!" The figure looked up from the penknife he was jutting into the underside of the desk.

"Take a seat, Mr. Osmond!" The porky, square teacher squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, heard you the first time." Sid muttered, tossing his satchel on the desk next to the familiar body. "You're the kid that saved me the other day!"

"Mere convenience on your part, mere stupidity on mine." Golden eyes glistened dangerously on the shadowed face. However Sid had never really recognised threats that weren't chasing him around with some sort of weapon.

"Y'know you sorta scared me when I first saw you, all leather jackets and fangs, but really you're a big pussy cat under-" The pen knife stabbed the desk, millimetres from Sid's obscurely large hand. "-right."

The pair settled into silence, the really tall girl looked over at them curiously, pulling a sketchbook from her bag.

"I'm Sid by the way, well Siegfried, but no one _actually_ calls me that. I don't know what my folks were thinking."

The other boy quirked an eyebrow, "Fascinating, really."

"Was that sarcasm?" Sid asked, brow furrowed, and fingers pointing towards the golden-eyed boy.

"Nooo."

"I'll let it slide this time, you…you…what's your name anyway?"

The boy didn't say anything, just continued carving an odd sort of pattern into the desk. Sid tossed himself back in the chair, sighing dramatically.

"Friendly, ain't ya?"

Blatantly ignoring him, the elder boy didn't even respond at Sid's startled yelp.

"Hey, someone-someone just threw something at me!" The really tall girl rolled her eyes, waving mockingly. A piece of paper sat soundly in his lap. Sid eyed the room, unfolding it swiftly.

_His name is Diego._

Sid grinned, and didn't say another word for the rest of detention.

* * *

It had been more unnerving, Diego felt, after Sid had stopped talking. So when the teacher had excused them all, claiming not to want to see any of their disgusting little faces again, he hadn't been able to leave fast enough.

The pitter-patter of footsteps behind him pissed him off beyond reason. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Turning angrily, he met not the odd face of Siegfried Osmond, but the twitchy on of Zeke Rodes.

"Boss wants a word." The freshman said, all jerking eyes and sharp white teeth.

Soto was under the school bleachers as he always was. Cigarette dangling from his lips, knife twirling in his tanned hand.

"Heard the Osmond kid's been hanging around."

Diego shrugged cooly, "Nothing I can't handle."

Soto grinned, fangs gleaming in the half-light. "I'm bored, Diego…sit with them at lunch."

* * *

TBC… 


	6. Lunch, Lessons and Life

To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no 

CHAPTER 5

I figure you all pretty much know the gist of it by now.

So please, read on, enjoy.

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Manny decides about three weeks into his senior year at St. Peters Highschool that this really isn't going how he planned. Since his arrival at the school, he'd prepared to play the part of the silent-giant. No one would befriend him, and he would remain quite happily on his own as an intimidating force. But all of a sudden, he'd had this…this _freshman_ leech onto him, sucking out his life force. Not only that, but the Ellie-girl paying him unwanted attention and now, now this.

Lunch tray firmly in hand, he stares unhappily at the sight before him. Sid however, blinks a bit with those strangely distant eyes of his, before shrugging absently and waddling over to the table.

Only, Manfred thinks, no one should accept this so readily, least of all himself. Here at _his_ lunch table, sat not only Sid, but now one of Soto's lapdogs too…Daniel? Dienjoe? Diego. That was it.

The boy leaned back on the bench, fanged smirk, shaggy blond hair, chiselled good looks, the epitome of cool. It was so _wrong_.

None the less, the elder boy sighed in something akin to resignation, and marched himself over to _his_ table.

"Manny, old-buddy-old-pal, this is Diego Pride. Saved my skin the other day."

The blond rolled golden eyes, "Something I regret to this very second, Osmond."

Despite his disapproval at their latest lunch guest, Manfred really couldn't help but agree.

Sid went on though, as if he hadn't heard a word, "This, new-buddy-new-pal, is Manny Torelli."

"Manfred." He grunted, almost uncomfortable at Diego's fanged smirk.

"Pleasure to meet you, my friend."

"I'm not your friend," He stated, ignoring the younger boy's amused look. "I'm not his friend either." He added, nodding in Sid's direction.

Diego didn't bat a lash, his grin seemingly unshakable. But he didn't say a word, in fact, neither of them said a word for the rest of lunch. They instead opted to engage in some unverbally issued staring contest, drowning out Sid's oblivious chatter.

By the end of lunch, Manfred left the table unsure as to whether or not he'd won.

* * *

Art was one of Ellie's favourite classes, second only to Gym. She found a form of solace in the paintbrushes, in the paper and the pastels. So relaxing, so peaceful, so…just _so_.

"Ellie!" Mandee gasped, grin widening on her dark face. "Heard you were grouped with Soto for the History project."

So much for peaceful, "Yeah. We're doing a presentation about the ice age."

Mandee scoffed, flicking black hair over her shoulder as she fiddled with white chalk. "Pft, Ellie. Who cares about the project? Soto is _hot_, you should totally hook up with him or-"

"Really? I don't think he's that…"

The other girl shot her a look, because really Soto was that good-looking.

Ellie laughed though, and Mandee hid a grin, "To be honest? I don't really have my eye on him."

"Hm?"

But the redhead didn't say anything, merely smiled secretively and continued her oil-on-canvas.

Mandee's eyes widened comically, just as Ellie had predicted they would. "You like someone? What? Why was I not told?"

"It's no big deal, Mand."

"No big deal!" The girl scoffed, "Ellie, you have _never_ expressed an interest in anyone, like ever. I have gone out of my way to try and hook you up, and every time you turn them down. Really, I was starting to worry you were a dyke or something."

"Geez, Mandee. Way to be open-minded."

Mandee shrugged, she hadn't meant it insultingly, the girl was just shockingly blunt.

"Well, who is it?"

"Like I'd tell you."

The shorter girl pouted, flashing Ellie the puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon, El, I'd tell you."

Sighing, Ellie glanced back at Mandee, good grief she never should've said anything.

"You'll have to swear not to say anything to anyone, Mandee."

The girl shot her a look.

"Seriously."

Mandee nodded, flushing in obvious excitement.

"Um…well…Manny Torelli, I guess."

Surprise had leaked onto Mandee's smooth face, before it shrivelled up in disgust, "God, it would've been better if you were a dyke."

Ellie laughed, shoving her friend to the side, "Geez, Mandee."

"Alright, alright. Well, you want me to hook the two of you up?"

Ellie laughed again, this time in slight disbelief. "What?"

But Mandee's grin was wide and kinda evil, and Ellie realised she'd just made what was probably the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

The end of school bell rang in an ear piercing screech, leading the way to running feet, slamming lockers and an empty school within minutes.

Manfred sighed, closing his locker swiftly, and heading to the school gates, only to stop just short of them.

There was Sid, waiting for him as he had done since the first day of school, and there, as well, was the short, lean frame of one Diego Pride. Fuck, this was screwed up.

Making his way slowly to the gate, Sid shoots him another of his wide grins. "Hey Manny, look who decided to tag along."

"I thought something smelt off."

But Diego didn't respond, merely flashed yet another fanged smirk.

Walking directly past the two of them, he started to wonder if this was how it'd be for the rest of the year. If he'd be subjected to an additional two shadows, two echoes, two extra seats everywhere he went, because really, he didn't think he could handle that.

The familiarity of Sid's footsteps speeding up to catch up to him was slightly unnerving, however this extra set, the ones belonging to Soto's crony, they were outright unsettling.

Finally, to try and put a stop to this discomfort, "Is this becoming a habit, Diego?"

The boy shrugged in that way that he did, and Manny could smell the tobacco smoke leaking from the end of the cancer stick dangling from the younger boys lips. "Define habit."

But really, Manny wasn't sure what to say to that, so he tuned out Diego, and for once tuned in to Sid's oblivious chatter, well, at least till they got to the kid's house.

"See you tomorrow!" Sid called, bouncing contently towards the door of the shabby building, leaving Manfred and Diego on the pavement outside.

Swiftly, Manfred made the move to separate himself from Diego, "Well, bye then." He stated, starting the walk down the street. He grimaced as footsteps followed him.

"What are you doing?" He said, watching as Diego smirked unpleasantly.

"Going home, guess I live this way too."

Manfred grunted, picking up his pace.

"You really don't like me, huh?" Diego asked, quirking his brow.

"What's there to like?" He says, but when he turns around, the younger boy is gone.

* * *

Diego had left quite quickly at Manny's last words; he'd take a different route home. Awkward silences really weren't his thing.

Hands in his pocket, cigarette dangling from his lips, he didn't notice the figure in the shadows till a brawny set of arms dragged him into a back alley. By instinct, he fought back, sending an elbow into a tough stomach, a fist into a skull.

"Jesus Christ, Diego." The figure screeched, clutching vainly to their wounds.

"Senwe?"

"Who the fuck did you think it was?"

"Diego shrugged, "I figured it'd be you."

Senwe grimaced, and shot him an ugly look, rubbing furiously at his head.

"Saw you walking with the two freaks, you up and ditched us?"

"Don't ever recall being on a leash, besides it was Soto's request."

"You really are his bitch, huh?"

"You're one to talk, Senwe." Diego responded, growling out of pure pride.

Shrugging, Senwe quickly changed topics. "Soto's arranging the next job."

"Yeah?" This had Diego's attention, why did Senwe know before him?

"Yep. Drug heist, details thus far are a little hazy, just thought you should know."

Diego nodded in an almost thanks, as Senwe continued rubbing his head. "Fuck, Diego. You have a mean right hook."

"You should try not to forget it too."

And Senwe nodded, flashing the other boy a smarmy leer.

* * *

TBC

I figured it was about time I wrote a real authors note, just to let everyone know what the heck is going on.

Firstly, a huge apology about the wait, my computer blew up and then I was overcome with work and exams. The updates should become a little more regular after this chapter.

Also, just as a side note, I started writing this, and was probably 80 percent sure of what was gonna happen. So before I started writing this chapter, I opted to sit down and actually write up a plan for the whole thing. Thus, now the fic has a lot more direction and a far thicker plot. (Yay!) Anywho, I'm estimating about 16 chapters, and a definite storyline, which is similar, though not exactly the same as that of the first film.

On a final note, a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I love each and every one of you, and am currently sending you all mental hugs. And, in answer to a common question/phrase, yea, Crash and Eddie will make an appearance sooner or later.

Thanks Again,

Sophie.


	7. More lunch and after school specials

To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no 

CHAPTER 6

I figure you all pretty much know the gist of it by now.

So please, read on, enjoy.

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

The tables at the school dining hall really weren't small. They could probably, Manfred estimated, fit about eight people around. Three on each side, one on each end, and there were a lot of them too. Scattered through the hall, there must've been at least 40…pretty good for a school with a population of some 300 students. So, Manfred thought, there was no reason for these two youths to be sitting at _his_ table.

First Sid, that exceptionally dorky freshman who had somehow managed to leach himself to his side, all naïve ideals and slack jaw. The boy was, quite simply, _irritating_, and he seemed to attract trouble like a magnet. Trouble that Manfred could honestly say he didn't need.

And now this. Now this blond haired, Al Pacino-John Wayne-Fight Club-wannabe, with a cigarette dangling from his rosy lips, and a lunch tray with a single pink slice of ham and a can of club soda.

Life wasn't fair, and Manfred had known this before the two tag-alongs had started, well, tagging along.

He could've quite easily made a big deal, created a fuss and a stir, and finally blown up and scared Sid so much that there was no way in hell the kid would stick around and Diego…actually he wasn't too sure what he'd do to get rid of him. So, he just sighed instead.

In all honesty, he was surprised at himself and how readily he'd accepted Diego's new position at their table. Because this was only the second lunch he'd been there, and Manny was hardly pissed off enough to say anything.

Sid had bobbed over to the table, all grins and awkward comments, whilst Manfred had strolled resignedly behind. But something was different this time, something about Diego was…for lack of a better word, _off_.

He wouldn't say anything, Manfred decided, after all, that would imply something akin to worry or concern, and that, in turn, would imply a general liking or some form of friendliness or affection that Manfred was sure didn't actually exist.

Sid's mindless blabber was holding up strong, creating an almost soothing background noise to Manfred's thoughts.

Diego's mind was somewhere that really wasn't this room, as he plucked the cigarette carelessly from his lips, and maybe Manfred was kinda, sorta off-balance from it. It wasn't alarm or distress, after all, he didn't even _like_ Diego, but he did sort of seem almost upset over something, or at least thoughtful, and from what Manfred knew, that was quite unlike him.

"You alright?" The words were out of his mouth before he could put a proper harness on them, and beat them back to the nether regions of his mind.

"What, you care?"

"No, just your misery is giving me lung cancer."

Diego snarled, putting the cigarette out in his can of softdrink, and stomping away from the table.

* * *

"Manny!" Cried a deeply feminine voice. "Manny, over here!" Ellie was waving her long arms in the air in an oddly Siddish manner, something that Manfred couldn't say he was too impressed with. None the less, he shuffled over, large hands clutching to his the strap of his navy backpack.

"So, I've been thinking…" She tucked an orange strand behind a tanned ear. Maybe, he thought, she was kinda pretty. Well, ok, so maybe she was more than kinda pretty… but it shouldn't matter to him, and it doesn't and – "You should come over to my house this afternoon."

"What?" He was outright startled, he hadn't been invited to someone's house since he was 5.

"You know, you can come to my house. We can talk and hang out…I have to warn you though, my brothers are _psychotic_."

"Hang out?"

"Yea." Ellie nodded, red hair bobbing, "I mean, we're doing this project together, why shouldn't we hang out? It'll be fun."

"Uh…I'm not really the sorta guy that –"

"For God's sake, Manny! I'm not some sort of desperate, goat-molesting freak, and as far as I know, neither are you. Why can't we hang out?" She was pretty much laughing now, and Manfred had to agree that the situation was pretty comical.

"I guess-"

"Cool." She smiled in a shock of white teeth and dimples, and something in him, something that he'd never felt before, was fluttering and alive and restless in his belly, and - "I'll tell Soto that you can come too."

-And just like that it was dead, stomped and crushed and beaten into a pathetic submission.

"Soto?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him before, and I thought it would be good for all three of us to just hang out, y'know? Afterwards we can do a bit of that project together…you know how Mrs. Whittle gets if she thinks we're not on track."

Ellie smiled again, bright and happy, but for some reason, it didn't make Manfred feel as much as it did before.

"Meet me at the gate after school, see ya later, Manny!"

"Its Manfred."

* * *

Sid was waiting at the gate, hopping eagerly from foot to foot, when Manfred got out of his final class for the day.

"Manny! I've been thinking, we should really start to do stuff after school, instead of just walking home. Y'know, especially since Diego hangs around now-"

"-Or not." Manfred replied, eyeing off the flood of students racing from the school gates.

"Hey, I personally think it would be _fabulous._ We could go to the arcade, and-"

"_Sid_." The elder boy stated, exasperated, "Do I look like the sort of person that hangs around an arcade?"

Sid furrowed his two short forehead, "Obviously not, but if we started going to places that you thought were fun it would be like, a morgue, or worse…a _library_."

Quirking a brow, Manfred responded simply, "I'm not even going to grace that with a response."

Shrugging, Sid continued to chatter something about arcades and fire and murdering innocent villagers.

A flash of red hair appeared in the distance, and Manfred began to mentally prepare for what he was sure was going to be a pretty shitty afternoon.

"Manny!" Ellie called, and he felt an extreme sense of déjà vu. "Manny, Soto said he'll meet us at my house. I'm not sure how he's getting there, so we should probably hurry."

Sid furrowed his brow again, casting a questioning eye at the two people before him. "What's all this about?"

"Sid, this is Ellie, Ellie, Sid." Manfred introduced, voice more monotonous than usual.

"Hi!" She said brightly, offering out a long hand.

The younger boy didn't shake her hand, merely stared at her in something close to disgust. "Oh. I see how it is."

"Huh?"

"Oh, God."

"So, Manfred…you don't have any problems hanging out after school, just not with me and Diego. You're _friends_." Sid stated, hatred of the situation dripping like venom from his tongue.

"Sid, you didn't even know who Diego was three days ago."

"I do not believe that is the issue at hand, Mr. Torelli. I believe you are ostracizing yourself from our herd-"

"Our what?"

"Our clique, our group, our circle, take your pick!"

Manfred rolled his eyes, Ellie however, flushed in shame.

"I am so sorry, Sid. I didn't realise I was-"

"No," He said, holding his hand up towards her face, "Save your words. I shall leave you, Mr. Torelli, but do not expect to be welcomed back openly to the herd." And with that, Sid stood tall, slung his bag over his shoulder, and strode away.

Ellie turned to Manfred, eyes huge with worry, "I am _so sorry_, Manny. I had no idea-"

"Forget about it. Seriously." Manfred stated, pulling her out of the school grounds.

* * *

TBC 


	8. Little brothers, arcades and a kiss

To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no 

CHAPTER 6

I figure you all pretty much know the gist of it by now.

So please, read on, enjoy.

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

"You're really different at school." He says, quirking a bushy eyebrow as she skips along the path beside him.

"Isn't everyone?" Ellie replies, shaking her red mane from her eyes, and Manny thinks that if this were some c-grade chick flick, this would most likely be in slow motion. Manfred groans internally, clearly Sid's bumbling chatter is having a bigger impact than he'd first thought. "This is our stop." She says, gesturing to the small brick house hidden behind a minefield of a garden.

Before he can even open his mouth to comment, two exceptionally short, scrawny, scruffy forms race towards them in a blur.

"Ellie!" They cry in unison, and she giggles pleasantly, moving to squat beside them so as to be at eyelevel. "This guy buggin' ya, Ellie?" One of them asks, pulling a plastic toy sword from nowhere.

"We'll take him down if he is!" The other one cries, finally coming to a standstill so as to pull an incredibly bizarre kung-fu sort of pose.

The pair of them kind of remind him of Sid, Manfred thinks in ample amusement, only smaller and more hyper, something that he previously hadn't thought possible. They're obviously identical twins, with the same big blue eyes, same scruffy brown hair which looks perfectly at home atop their identical scruffy faces. The pair of them are tiny, wearing matching brown striped sweaters that are really, far too big. Neither looks a thing like Ellie, and Manfred can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Nah, Manny's cool." She glances at him with those big green eyes that are nothing like her brothers'. "Crash, Eddie, Manny." She gestures to each in turn.

Quirking a dark eyebrow for what seems like the umpteenth time that day, he nods a polite hello, somehow not at all surprised when the two boys (they can't be older than 10) poke out identical pink tongues. Ellie taps each of them upside the head, and pushes them back into the garden. It's a matter of seconds before they take off into the bushes.

"So…" She says, scuffing the toe of her doc martins into the grassless earth.

He doesn't say a word, just shrugs his huge shoulders awkwardly. Ellie lives in a good neighbourhood, a street filled with square, brick houses and white picket fences. It was a stretch from where he lived, hell, a stretch from where Sid lived, and he couldn't keep down the feeling that he was a violent impostor in this homely little street.

Ellie gives him a strange look, before grasping his hand in hers. "Well, lets head in." When he looks down at her their entwined fingers, she laughs, replying quite simply that the twins will find several creative ways to cause him grievous bodily harm if he's not holding onto her.

"Ellie!"

There's a tiny woman at the door of the house, and Manfred waves awkwardly when the woman shoots him an ecstatic grin.

"Coming, Mum!"

And Manfred can hardly believe that Ellie's apart of this tiny family, because this woman can't reach that much further than her daughter's elbow.

They head towards the house, Ellie's mother shooting Manfred excited grins at every turn. He would say something about it, but he's sure that if Ellie ever comes over to his house, his grandmother will react in the exact same way.

When they get inside, he's shoved into a worn, mammoth sized sofa, and Ellie rushes to sit beside him as her mum leaves to get lemonade and cookies.

"Sorry about my mum, she gets kinda…" Ellie trails off, running a hand through her red hair.

"Mothery?"

"Yeah."

A self-conscious silence settles between them, as Manfred stares at the cat statues above the fireplace and Ellie twitters nervously about everything and nothing.

**--CRASH—**

"Crash, Eddie, the pair o' you don't start behavin' and I'll chase you outta the yard with a broom! Won't that be a sight for the neighbours!" Ellie's previously soft-spoken mother screeched like a harpy apparently, Manfred might've grinned slightly at the yells, but Ellie just rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing the neighbours haven't seen a million times before, Ma!" All anxiety apparently forgotten, Ellie rose from her seat, gesturing for Manfred to follow her. "Soto should be here soon, so we should probably start…unless you want to be here all night."

Manfred shrugged, to be honest, a part of him sincerely hoped that Soto would prove the irresponsible, drug-abusing slacker that school had always portrayed him to be, and simply not show up…Even though Manfred seemed to have run short of luck lately, this was something he could quite easily see going his way.

Neither of them spoke as they headed into another obscure little room, one that Manfred guessed was an office due to the desk and hulking bookcases. Ellie crawled to a corner, rummaging through boxes and folders.

"No offence, but you look nothing like the rest of your family…well, that might not be true, I haven't seen your dad."

"You should tell me if you do, I'd love to see him myself."

"What?"

"I'm adopted…hell, even in this family there's no Dad. He up and left after the twins were born. Have no doubts, I'd clock him if I got the chance."

Ellie didn't seem upset really, but Manfred flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"Bad choice of subject."

"Not really," She shrugged absently, pulling a few folders from her bag, "I got over it a _long_ time ago."

"…I don't live with my parents either."

"Manny," Ellie looked at him questionably, green eyes glinting, "Manny, you don't have to say anything. I know you're not an open person, and anyway, I didn't have to tell you…you don't owe me anything."

He didn't reply, but he couldn't quell the feeling of relief.

* * *

Diego really wasn't sure how the hell he'd ended up here. Really…no fucking clue.

The arcade was so…so _elementary school_, and even then, he'd never really taken to it. Now, at 16, he felt like an idiot. A tall, old, idiot. Sid however, was right at home.

After Manny had apparently 'ditched' them, (Sid's words, not his) the freshman had approached him, all watery eyed and pouting lips and had demanded that the pair of them head to the arcade, lest they fall through the cracks of the school clique system. To be honest, Diego wasn't even sure that made sense, but hey, whatever.

Sid was not only vocal when bored, anxious, happy and eating, apparently he was also extremely talkative when depressed and playing _Space Invaders_. Diego concluded that Sid's vocal chords were probably less influenced by his mood and activity level, and more by his level of consciousness…ah, now _there_ was a pretty thought…unconscious Sid.

So here they were, at the arcade, both clutching questionably tasting fruit smoothies (Diego really thought his was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tried in his life), and playing videogames that really, could only be challenging to the minds of those under the age of four.

"Ah, I died again!"

…And Sid.

To be honest, he still had no idea why he was here.

"I'm heading off, Sid."

"What?" The freshman turned quickly, and the familiar music of death could be heard loudly in the background. "Why?"

"Really not my scene."

"Aw, c'mon…we can do your thing tomorrow! Only, y'know, no shoot outs or drug groups or strip clubs…actually you might be able to talk me into the strip club-"

Diego gave Sid an odd look, rubbing the back of his short blond hair in something akin to annoyance. "This was a one-off thing, Sid. I'm pretty sure I made that clear. I've done my quota for the year, now I'm gone."

He turned to leave, by pure sharp hearing, he heard the muttered, "What quota? The bitchiness quota?" And before Sid could utter another syllable, his back was pressed roughly against the _Space Invaders_ machine. Round controls pushing awkwardly into the boy's lower back.

Diego leaned into Sid, so close that he could smell the banana smoothie and McDonald's chips on his breath. "I _said_ that I was leaving, Osmond."

"Ok." Sid squeaked, cross-eyed and kinda choking.

The older boy dropped the latter, tossed his smoothie, and left with a smirk on his face.

He had a meeting with Soto in twenty minutes.

* * *

The clock rang seven in a painfully low octave, and what could possibly be the most irritating mechanical bird in the world forced its way out of its little wooden doors, chirping an excruciating seven times.

"Soto's not gonna show, huh?" Ellie said, chewing on the back of her hb pencil.

"I highly doubt it."

They'd gotten a fair bit done on the project, but boredom was quick to set in, as it is want to do in those ghastly adolescent years. Also, Ellie's two little brothers were quite determined in their protection of their older sister. Not only glaring at Manfred any chance they got, but actually attempting to _torture_ him. They'd tried a variety of tactics, from the simple, straightforward booby-traps to elaborate schemes that seemed destined to fail, since the pair weren't patient enough to sit through it. One had included holding a torch onto his arm until he developed skin cancer…the twins had thought this quite cunning.

In the end, Ellie had threatened to bathe them, and they'd fled the room screaming.

"I should probably go home, Ellie. My Grandma wanted me home for dinner."

Ellie's charming smile may have faltered somewhat at that, but it had really been too quick to tell.

"Fair enough." She grinned, rising from her seat on the floor. "I'll walk you to the door?"

"Sure."

Reaching the door was a journey far too short for both of them, and they stood opposite each other awkwardly on the porch outside.

"Thank, Manny…"

"What for?"

"Uh, well, taking this project seriously for one."

He shrugged, "Like the topic."

Ellie grinned, reaching over to peck him on the cheek.

"I kinda like the company myself."

And with that, she closed the door to her tiny household, leaving a shocked Manfred behind.

* * *

TBC 


	9. Dances and danger

To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no 

CHAPTER 8

I figure you all pretty much know the gist of it by now.

So please, read on, enjoy.

All the usual disclaimers apply.

**AN:** just a bit of a warning, we're starting to tap into the darker side of high school…swearing and drug abuse ahoy!

* * *

The principal of St. Peter's highschool was a tall, bony woman by the name of Abigail Fuels. She had lengthy blonde-grey hair that always seemed to be glued to her head in a tight little bun, and cheekbones that jutted out of her aging skin. Despite her strict appearance, she was actually a rather kind woman, who was quite fond of the school.

In other words, she was a dramatic contrast from the short, bald and round vice-principal.

Assembly occurred weekly in the great hall, and was, Manfred estimated, 43 hours of his year that he would never get back. If he were to be frank, (and really, was he ever anything less?) the great hall wasn't that great…in fact, it was a rather small, square room that had close to 800 chairs stacked in several, unhealthy close rows. Minimum breathing space of course, and Manfred was sure that the room alone was in severe breach of more than a few human rights.

This was getting off track.

Right now, Ms. Fuels picked at her fake nails, glancing at the school from behind the small wooden podium. Her grey eyes crinkled in something akin to amusement, and she cleared her throat in every essence of the stereotype, not bothering to cover her mouth.

"It has come to my attention, students," She began, a grin creeping at the corners of her thin, red lips. "That we are nearing the end of the first semester of 2006 at St. Peter's highschool."

The crowd of students cheered, holidays were near, and reminders were, of course, always welcome.

Ms. Fuels smiled again, the light reflecting off her whitened teeth, "And thus far, there have been no casualties, no incidents to tarnish the reputation of our esteemed academy. No silly students doing silly things. All in all, I am _impressed_."

The students cheered again, some actually going as far as to pat their friends on the back, something Manfred took particular cynicism in.

"So, I do believe a reward is in order."

Silence covered the hall, as each student waited in eager anticipation.

"The Friday of next week, St. Peter's shall hold a dance."

Ms. Fuels had hardly finished the sentence before the hall erupted into rowdy applause. Personally, Manfred didn't think this was much of a reward, well; he didn't until Ellie grinned at him from across the great hall.

* * *

Manfred wandered over to the table, where Sid and Diego sat in silence, one at either end of the table. It struck him as bizarre really, that Sid wasn't _actually_ talking, because as far as he knew, the freshman could talk through unconsciousness.

Diego sat back in his chair, cigarette once again at home, dangling from his pursed lips (Manfred had no idea how he got away with that). He had a deck of cards in hand, shuffling them in blatant absent-mindedness. Across the table sat Sid, taking abnormally huge bites from the school's everything-on-it burger, not taking his eyes off the lunch tray in front of him.

Walking the rest of the short distance to the table, Manfred dropped his fire truck-red tray down, startling the pair out of their daze.

"What's with the moping?" He asked, sitting himself heavily down onto the bench.

Sid shrugged, mouth full of burger as he waved an out-of-proportionally large hand at Manfred. "Not moping."

Across the table, Diego shrugged, still shuffling the cards.

Well, that was productive, Manfred thought, that's what he gets for pretending to give a shit. Still…there was something that had been niggling at him…"About yesterday…"

Sid glanced up at him again, and shook his head happily, "Don't worry, buddy. I'm too lazy to hold a grudge."

The older boy rolled his eyes, picking up a sandwich from the tray before him, ignoring the curious look Diego threw his way.

"Like I was going to apologize."

Sid either didn't hear, or chose to ignore, opting instead to shove the remnants of his everything-burger into his mouth. He swallowed furiously, rubbing his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve, before standing up.

"I'll be back, friends, the lunch counter is calling me for seconds."

It was a matter of seconds before Sid took off at a particularly speedy waddle, leaving the two other members of his peculiar clique alone.

Diego's lips curled into a smirk as he leant forward, his face mere inches from Manfred's. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, putting it out on the tray in front of him. The cards were no longer being shuffled in his graceful fingers, now they remained flat on the table in front of him.

"A dance, eh?"

Manfred furrowed his brow, staring the younger boy in the eye. That's what you had to do with predators, don't back down, don't submit…they'll get you otherwise, straight for the jugular.

"Guess so." Manfred stated, picking the onion from his sandwich.

"You gonna take Ellie?"

Manfred didn't flinch, startled as he was. He'd been dealing with people like this most of his life…still, there was something different about Diego.

"Whadda you care?"

The slighter boy shrugged, leaning back in his chair slowly. The epitome of cool, although that was hardly much of a surprise anymore.

"I don't." Diego stated, lighting another cigarette.

"Then why ask?"

Diego didn't respond, which really wasn't much of a surprise either. Manfred was hardly a man easily confused, but he'd been feeling increasingly perplexed more and more frequently lately…between Ellie and Sid and now Diego.

Diego…Diego was a character, but then again, so was Sid. Only Diego had secrets, he had attitude and ghosts and bad habits, and Manfred couldn't read him. That's what he hated most.

Why had he defended Sid? Why had he sat with them? Why in fucking hell was he _still_ sitting with them?

There was something that simply wasn't right about Diego Pride, something that smelt of _danger_, and Manfred wasn't sure what the hell he was gonna do about it.

* * *

The final bell rung with such clear intensity from the alley behind the gym that it was almost deafening, well, at least those were Senwe's personal thoughts. If you asked anyone else though, they'd simply tell you it was because Senwe tended to be grossly hung over by the time three o'clock rolled around.

Today was no different, and as Zeke laughed loud and clear in his ear, Senwe did the only thing he could. He decked the sucker.

The alley behind the schools gym was a bizarre area that few students had actually discovered. Dark concrete slabs as far as one could see, the only eye candy, the only scenery being the broken sports equipment and the towering bins.

Soto stood proud and tall of his little kingdom, leader of their little gang. Zeke, Ace and Senwe however, sat flat against the bins, the putrid smell of left over lunches, gym socks and used condoms drowning out any trace of the pot leaking from Zeke's joint.

"Diego ain't gonna show, huh?" Zeke muttered, rubbing his blooming black eye, body twitching – as always.

"He'll be here…loyal little shit he is." Senwe answered his cousin, before shrinking slightly at Soto's disapproving stare.

Their leader didn't answer, not that he ever responded to Zeke anyway, but his eyes were elsewhere, zoning in on something. Diego had just turned the corner.

Soto grinned – _leered_ – in that somehow blatantly sinful way that only Soto could. He knew something, had a plot, had a plan…something he was yet to enlighten his little gang with. In other words, he looked like the cat who'd caught the canary.

Diego nodded at Soto, ignoring the other three boys. Again, hardly out of the ordinary.

The older boy tucked an arm around Diego's shoulder, pulling him towards the group. "Heard about the dance?"

Diego's golden eyes narrowed to slits. "What of it?"

"Your going. So are they." Soto tilted his head in the direction of the other three boys, not paying any heed to Zeke's maniacal, high giggle. Marijuana would kill whatever brain cells he'd have left.

Diego knew not to ask questions, not when Soto was in this sort of mood. Not when he had something big up his sleeve. So he didn't say a word as Soto leant down to Zeke, plucking the joint straight from his shaking fingers. He inhaled contently, he was outright _proud_ of himself.

Still, Diego said nothing, not even flinching as volumes of marijuana fumes were blown in his face, Soto's arm ever present around his shoulders. There was only so much bragging the man could do, before he had to tell others of his conquest.

Soto leant in close, his mouth a hairs breath away from Diego's ear. "We're going to perform the biggest drug heist in high school history."

He leant back again, a downright immoral smirk darkening his attractive features. "It's almost a shame," He said, voice no louder than a whisper, "That we won't be getting the credit for it."

That wasn't right; Soto had always been a glory hog. A proud man by nature, not one to pass the torch.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

If it was possible, Soto's face grew darker, more wicked. "Your good friend Manny Torelli will be remembered, Diego.

And really, Diego wasn't sure what to think about that.

* * *

TBC. 


	10. Sick days, chats and dates

To a Squirrel at Kyle-na-no 

CHAPTER 9

I figure you all pretty much know the gist of it by now.

So please, read on, enjoy.

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Sid was sick. Apparently anyway, he wasn't at school.

Manfred couldn't say if this was a good thing or a bad thing, sure, the break from Sid's constant, bumbling chatter was nice, and the severe lack of another shadow was as well, only…Manfred was left at school with Diego.

Diego fucking Pride.

And Jesus Christ, that kid made him uncomfortable.

* * *

"Mr. Pride, are you paying attention?" The raspy voice of Mrs. Mahon penetrated whatever lack of concentration he'd been successfully holding up. "Mr. Pride?"

Diego shot the woman a smarmy little grin, flashing fanged canines, "Of course, Mrs. Mahon, why the mere sound of your voice brings me to attention,"

A hushed giggle wavered throughout the room, but Mrs. Mahon (part deaf, you know) didn't seem to notice, instead, she pointed resignedly to the blackboard.

"So, class, can anyone tell me the year Shakespeare wrote _Hamlet_?"

The dark-haired girl, not two rows in front of him, shot her hand into the air as if her arm was on fire. Shaking her long fingers, waving her tanned arm, bouncing anxiously in her seat.

This was Siara Delbrozzi, Diego's distant cousin, Soto's fuck-toy. For such a brainy little shit, she sure was randy…pretty too.

She was average height, 5'6 tops, slim and darkly tanned skin. Huge green eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses, dark, curly hair falling half-way down her back as her uniform hung unflatteringly off her slim frame.

Soto had taken an interest in her back in the day, before Diego had even met him. Told him later she wasn't like the other girls, she had spunk. Diego wasn't so sure, all he knew was that as far as Soto was concerned, she played an essential part in the drug heist.

"Hamlet was written around 1601-1602…it's hard to be sure of the exact date." Siara said, fingers curling her dark hair back behind her ears.

Mrs. Mahon nodded eagerly, "Right as always, Miss. Delbrozzi."

Siara's round face lights up, as it always does when she gets a question correct. A spark in her green eyes.

She really is quite naïve, innocent, and it's times like this, Diego wonders if she has any idea what she's gotten herself into.

* * *

"Soto, you are just as much a member of this group as me and Manny, you can't just not show up! I mean, what are we supposed to tell Ms. Whittle? Honestly, Soto, do you think we're going to give you credit for an assignment that you've had absolutely no participation in?"

Ellie was fuming, and Manfred could say quite truthfully that he was very glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of this. Her red hair was darker somehow, and her green eyes were positively glowing with some form of static electricity.

The other boy mustn't have known what he was getting himself into.

Soto shook his hands, the commonplace gesture of false innocence, "Ellie, Ellie, Ellie, I simply had a prior commitment that had slipped my mind. It took importance."

This didn't seem to help matters, and Ellie went the colour of a cherry tomato, "Jesus, Soto, I'm _sorry_ if your social life takes priority to your school career." Sarcasm dripped from her tongue…it was kinda hot.

Soto leered again, elbows propped on the table, "Who said it had anything to do with my social life, Elizabeth?"

Ellie flushed again, and Manfred had to grab her wrist to keep her from decking him.

"Look, just calm down, both of you." Manfred said, why did he always have to be the adult? "Ellie, chill out, and Soto, for Christ's sake, start rocking up for our sessions."

"You make it sound important." Soto said, chin supported by his long, gangly fingers.

Ellie fumed in Manfred's grasp, her anger close to unrestrainable.

Soto rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching into his bag.

"How about we exchange numbers, that way, I can at least contact you if something comes up again."

Nodding, Ellie seemed to calm down, pulling a piece of scrap paper from her own exercise book. "Ok."

Glancing around, Soto smirked, and Manfred couldn't help but think that maybe there were hidden motives about this whole thing.

He didn't say anything though, just wrote his number down for Ellie and Soto.

* * *

Lunch had been painfully awkward and had involved no talking whatsoever.

Needless to say then, Manfred had been exceptionally surprised to find Diego waiting for him at the gate after school. Messenger bag slung over his thin shoulder, cigarette dangling from his full lips.

They walked together though, slow and steady down the various twisting roads to their homes.

After 10 minutes, the silence started to get to Manfred, and he turned his head slightly to look at Diego. Shit, Sid must be rubbing off on him.

"Why are you even sitting with us?"

Diego shrugs, and maybe he doesn't even know.

"I've never hung around people like you, never wanted to hang around people like Sid."

Manfred nods, that much he gets.

"My family doesn't give a shit what I do, they've always let me do whatever I want, when I fuck up my dad doesn't yell, my mum doesn't cry…neither pay bail to get me out of jail, neither even ask why."

This Manfred feels he shouldn't understand, but maybe a little part of him does. He understands not having a group of people you can trust, people that'll help you along the way and get pissed when you screw up. He understands not having a real family, because with him, it's just his grandma, and she's old and frail and can never muster the energy to care.

"When people get angry," Diego continues, "They give a shit about what happens to you, about what you do."

The younger boy pulls a cigarette from his pocket, "I have _never _had that."

They walk in silence for a bit, and Manfred kind of feels like he should say something, because this kid has just poured his fucking heart out.

"I guess," He starts, "That that's the way things go."

Diego shoots him a subtle smirk, a swift roll of the eyes, "Guess so, Manny." And with that he waves a quick goodbye, and heads off down a narrow side street.

Manfred could've kicked himself, what a ridiculous thing to say…but still, it was probably the most honest thing he'd said in a while.

He thought back for a second, wondered how the hell that conversation had occurred. A small frown played at his lips, Diego didn't make him any less uncomfortable, but maybe, just maybe, Manfred sort of understood him a little better.

* * *

Manfred arrives home at 5, having taken a detour around the park. His grandma calls from the other room, a curious, croaky voice.

"Where've you been?"

"Walking, gramma."

He heads into his small, immaculately clean bedroom, and pulls out the hand-piece of the phone.

The piece of paper was burning a hole in his pocket, hot and tense and just _there_. Ellie's number.

_Ellie_.

Subconsciously, he dials it, not all there when it rings, not entirely awake as Ellie's calm alto answers the other end.

He hangs up.

Just like that.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. This has been a day of moronic assumptions, of idiotic actions and stupid words.

This whole thing has just been so fucking ridiculous.

The phone rings. Blares even, sharp tones ringing angrily in his ears.

He picks up (stupid.)

"Hello?"

"Ellie?" He says, surprised.

"Manny?" For some reason, she sounds equally surprised.

"Uh, wha-why'd you call?"

"I used the caller-redial-thing, so maybe I should be asking _you_ that question…"

Manfred choked, and once again he felt like a moron (stupid). He hears her sigh over the line.

"Look, Manny, if you want we could both just hang up and pretend this never happened."

"Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" Stupid.

"I'd love to." She says, and her voice hitches, and Manny wonders if she's excited.

"Really?"

"Yea! Pick me up here at six?"

"Uh-"

"Great, I'll see you then, and, y'know, tomorrow at school – anyway! Bye, Manny!"

And he couldn't quite figure out how to respond to that.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
